Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8x}{4} + \dfrac{-10x}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-8x - 10x}{4}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-18x}{4}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{-9x}{2}$